liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Fudgy (054)
Fudgy, A.K.A. Experiment 054, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to drown people in his sticky, chocolaty sweetness. He was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". Bio Experiment 054 was the 54th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to drown people by smothering them in his sweet, sticky chocolate. 054 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series 054's pod eventually made its way to a grocery store. In "Houdini", Reuben, while shopping for groceries, discovered the experiment pod (which he mistook for 611's pod) and brought it back to Gantu, who selfishly took all the credit for it. Gantu then sent the pod to Hämsterviel, who activated it and got smothered in 054's chocolate! 054, named Fudgy, reappeared in "Snafu", and was freed along with Gantu's other captive experiments by Lilo, Stitch, and several other experiments in a rescue mission. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Fudgy, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. It is unknown whether or not Fudgy participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. [[Stitch!|''Stitch! anime]] Fudgy made an appearance in the Stitch! anime where Hämsterviel used him to invade a chocolate factory. The plan was to turn Stitch into chocolate and have Fudgy eat him, thus imprisoning Stitch in his chocolaty stomach-prison. The factory starts going haywire and covers Yuna and company in chocolate. In a feeding frenzy, Fudgy swallows them all. Luckily, Hämsterviel didn't alter Fudgy's fail-safe. Stitch covers himself in chocolate to force Fudgy to eat him so he can infiltrate Fudgy's stomach-prison. Stitch and friends are able to stop Fudgy by expressing their love for each other, causing Fudgy to melt apart and free everyone. Fudgy is neutralized and reverts to his smaller size before being captured by Jumba and Pleakley. Biology Appearance Fudgy resembles a blob of chocolate with two antennae, black eyes and a thin mouth. His body is mostly comprised of chocolate. When he is first activated, he is tiny. Though his exterior is dripping and melting, his stomach appears to be a solid structure completely made of hardened chocolate. Special Abilities Fudgy can manipulate his body mass to smother a target in his chocolate. He is also drawn to chocolate itself and can increase in size as he consumes more, but he has only displayed this while under the effects of Hämsterviel. Fudgy is capable of imprisoning his victims in his chocolaty stomach-prison, and the chocolate he recently ingested piles up in the center of his stomach. He can also expand and contract the walls of his stomach at will. Weaknesses In order to prevent Fudgy from becoming too overwhelming, Jumba created a fail-safe to disarm his own creation. Fudgy's fail-safe is triggered by corny sentimentality, which he has a soft spot for. His heart can literally be melted by expressions of love. Once his heart melts, he breaks apart, freeing his victims, and returns to his smaller size. Trivia *Fudgy is Experiment 054. However, in his debut, his pod is mislabeled 119, most likely due to Jumba's untidy database. *Fudgy's pod color is blue in the original series. In the anime, it is red. *In the Stitch! anime, Fudgy is seen with the ability to grow larger from eating chocolate, similar to Tank's ability to grow larger from eating metal. *Fudgy is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of Leroy & Stitch. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:0-Series Category:Males Category:Captured experiments Category:Mislabeled Experiments